Love Blood
by castofalchemy
Summary: SO you have to read the story before the title makes sense, but it is a very gruesome. If you can't handle sadistic descriptions, then don't read it. Other wise it is about an OC who gets tortured and then thrown into the military and has a unusal talent
1. Chapter 1

Dislclaimer- i do not own FMA I just love the manga and the anime. So please review, I hope you like t and feel free to correct me if I am wrong or someting. :)

* * *

It was getting dark when the call came. Hostile hostage situation over on the west side of town. No details were known, an unidentifiable caller had dropped a tip about someone being tortured. High risk and top priority. All available units were required. As the military vehicles drove a man inside was complaining.

"One night, the one night I have a date, a hot date, I get a call that there is a situation." The young flame alchemist snarled as he sank like a selfish child in the passenger's seat. His black hair was brushed for once, and he was dressed properly, and primly.

Hu grunted, folding his arms across his chest. His onyx eyes looking out the window. "I mean, she is actually nice looking too. The first time I met her she had the cutest little miniskirt on, and she having trouble picking out some flowers." He shifted in his seat and sighed. "Blue roses, who buys blue roses? But I did get a date with her." He snorted. "Blue roses."

After a moment of silence, he turned to her. "Do you have a garden Hawkeye?"

"No sir."

"Do you like to wear miniskirts Hawkeye?" No response, and he smiled to himself. He hummed for a moment before turning back to her.

"Do you ever where your hair down Hawkeye?"

"On the weekends sir." The blond driving said. Her hazel eyes focused on the road, fingers tightening on the steering wheel. Lieutenant Hawkeye humored the Colonel, always did. But tonight she wished he could focus on the task at hand.

"Did you have anything on for this evening?" The Colonel asked, not looking at her.

"No sir." Hawkeye responded in monotone.

"No I thought not." The Colonel muttered, more to himself than to her. He saw the flash of anger in her eyes at his comment and smirked.

When the Lieutenant stopped the car, there were at an old run down building that resembled a barn. "Isn't that set to be demolished?" He asked as he opened the car door. "Yes sir, next week. An escaped prisoner seems to have made it his hid out." The Lieutenant pulled out her weapon as they got out of the car.

"Which one?" The Colonel asked, looking at some of the officers already there and his Lieutenant.

" Haymon Doil." Hawkeye told him. He wasn't a young prisoner, but not old either. They had received word of an apparent break out, but trace of him could not be be found until people started to go missing. Doil was a rouge alchemist from a few years ago, he killed people by transmuting different organs one by one. He had been hell to track down, the guy knew how to cover his tracks, and making sure no person was brave enough to let on where he was.

"Ah. Well that puts this at a different level." The Colonel mused. Doil was also a tricky man to talk down, and he didn't fear fire. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, come with me. The rest of you cover all possible exits and ready your weapons." He started toward the building, Hawkeye walking behind him at a steady pace, weapon ready. Roy pulled out his gloves and pt them on, ready at any cost.

In the dark of the building, a young woman stood. She was tied to the main pole holding up the barn her hands were bound with Doil's old cuffs and her legs in the same fashion. She was gagged with her own shirt. Leaving only her underwear as clothing, multiple scars and old gashes were not visible in the dark but they existed. Her collarbone stuck out, and if she had been in the light it could be determined she had been the first one kidnapped. Her features were not visible in the darkness, but the glint of a knife being tossed up and down was.

Doil sat on the floor of the building, a large carving knife in his hand and he was tossing it up and down. The knife had stains of blood that would have come from several victims. He was waiting until the right moment. As he heard the familiar voice of Colonel Roy Mustang, he smiled and stood. He brushed the girl's hair off her neck and shoulder. "Relax dear, it will only hurt for a few minutes." Doilchuckled quietly as he ran the knife along her side, causing a gash from her bra to her waist. He didn't make it deep because he wanted her to live, for a while. Moving the knife slowly over her stomach the girl cried out into the gag. He chuckled as the door of the old building opened slightly.

"Hayman Doil. We are coming in." The voice of the Colonel was clear. The murmer of voices behind them of the other soldiers died down.

"Well, just how many are you going to bring to my little party?" The man asked, his voice slippery and snake like. The essence of him enjoying himself was overwhelming. In the darkness he stood, running his fingers over his victims mouth, letting his lips brush the captive's before teh answer sounded.

"Just my Lieutenant and I." The Colonel said, as he stepped in. Doil cackled with laughter as he made a gash in the girl's shoulder. She seemed frozen, she moved a little and Doil seemed to be saying something into her ear.

"Pity you didn't bring a larger audience but alas this way it is much more cozier." The man was insane, but he was making another gash in the girl's shoulder. She cried out into the gag again, trying to move her tied body. "Please..... illuminate Colonel." Doil seemed to say with such conviction, it made Roy burn with anger.

The Colonel raised his hand and snapped his fingers, he had to careful not to burn the whole place down.. Fire sparked in the air, not enough to catch fire but enough to see her wounds and current heath condition. And Doil's horrible face, twisted and enjoying all their pain. Roy had to clench his jaw from saying something that could damage the girl more once he saw the blood dripping from his knife. "Let her go Doil."

Hawkeye raised her gun so she had a shot, but Doil moved quickly to, pressing the knife against the girl's throat. Roy growled to himself. He was not going to let someone die on his watch. He put a hand on Hawkeye's gun. "What do you want Doil?"

Chuckling madly, Doil smiled. He ran the blade back down on the girl's torso, scrapping her skin lightly. She struggled, and her cries where muffled. "I want you to watch Mustang, watch her die." He sighed slightly, turning his face in the dark toward Roy.

Roy shook his head. "Sorry, I can't allow that." He watched the young woman, and he looked around the building. He turned his head slightly, whispering to Hawkeye. "Lieutenant, go outside and see if you can get a clear shot at him through the boards." _Why hadn't I thought of that before?_

Doil straightened, moving toward them, the glint of the knife flashed as it was pointed toward them. "What are you telling your pretty whore?" Roy bristled and Doil laughed. Doil saw Hawkeye move outside and growled. "Where is she going?"

"Out." The Colonel answered slowly. "This is man's work." Roy knew he had a slap coming his way afterwards. Hopefully Hawkeye knew that he thought of her as being capable. Doil seemed neither fazed or relieved.

"Ah, you going to take the blame for her death all on your own. Brave of you, Mustang." Doil sneered, cutting deep into one of the girl's legs, the girl jerking and twisting.

"Just let her go Doil, this does involve her." Roy said, trying to buy time.

"And then, you will go to a bar, and drown out the picture of her struggling while you watched, and did nothing." Doil continued, pretending not to hear. You never could save anyone, could you Mustang. Only destroy, or murder." Doilseemed to pause, before bring the knife up to her face. "We aren't really all that different are we Mustang, we both have the same job, so why don't you learn to enjoy it. Let the taste of descruction run on you senses." As Doil ran the knife down to the girl's side and the girl flinched. Mustang lurched forward, stopping himself when Doil turned and faced him. The girl's eyes were closed as Doil chuckled. "Want to hear her scream?"

* * *

I feel so creepy right now, but anyway, read on and review I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer- I do not own or claim to own FMA. Just love it. :)

Please enjoy and review review review

* * *

A scream ripped through the night like train whistle in an empty town. The gag was gone and new drawn blood matted quickly in the girl's dark hair. Shivers rolled down the spines of the soldiers outside the building. As the scream continued, the pole she was tied to, shook violently. Her torturer smiled, the knife resting on the girl's head. Her lung capacity was astounding, the scream never faltered. The glass in the car and building windows vibrated.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Came Doil's voice, almost droned out by her screams. The knife plunged into her side, but the screams continued.

The Colonel stood still, leaping into action would only cause more destruction. Since the gag was cut off, that man, that insane man, had cut one side of her head. The cut wasn't deep, but it was enough to cause sever bleeding. The girl looked a mess in the dark. She had blood streaming down her, holes in her thighs, arms, cuts everywhere, and now a hole in her side. Mustang clenched his jaw and tried to focus on her mouth, instead of Doil's evil smile. The Colonel had never heard someone scream with so much force, and for so long without dying out.

"I said STOP screaming!" Doil growled, edging the knife near her chest, over her heart.

_Hurry Hawkeye. _Mustang prayed, raising his hand, figuring his alchemy could stall her death. He snapped his fingers, fire blasting around them. In these brief moments of illumination, the girl only looked worse. The moment his alchemy flashed, the girl stopped screaming, and started to thrash against the pole.

Doil chuckled, leaning in and licking the blood off the knife. "Good girl." She didn't open her eyes, but she stopped thrashing and a small whimper escaped her lips. Doil traced her mouth with his free hand, eyes flicking toward Roy. "Such soft lips, seems a shame to waste them." Doil turned her head towards him, although she fought his grip on her.

Roy's stomach lurched when Doil kissed his captive. The man should have been executed when they convicted him, the bastard. The girl struggled vainly and Mustang wished he could do more than stand there. The knife now teetered over the girl's neck and Roy swallowed.

A shot rang out, catching Doil off guard, and between the eyes. The man fell backward, eyes open wide. Silence lingered for a moment, feeling like an eternity. The girl's eyes remained shut tight, barely breathing. When they opened, she blinked, a low gasp escaping her lips.

Roy stepped forward, looking at the girl and reassuring her he was not going to hurt her. He then bent down, undoing the cuffs around her legs. "Get the paramedics in here!" He shouted, now undoing the cuffs that bound her hands. Once she was free, he took off his coat, ripping a part of it to cover her head and wrap the rest around her side. She was weak, unsteady and couldn't stand on her own. Mustang wrapped his arms around her, not letting her fall. To his surprise, she didn't shake, pull away form him, try to fight him or scream. She just rested her head on her shoulder, and put her hands weakly on his chest. Roy could hear her breathe, slow but steady. He was concerned with the amount of blood loss she had suffered. The girl sighed, a shiver running down her spine and Mustang looked at her in the darkness.

"Shhhh, it will be okay now. You are going to the hospital." She didn't seem to hear his words, but she turned her head when the stretcher rolled in.

They got her laying down, bandages on the wounds. She was tense, but to Roy's surprise she had a firm grip on his hand as they moved her. The night seemed a blur as they left the building. He couldn't pry her hand off, so he sat with her until they reached the hospital.

Mustang knew that Major Armstrong and Hawkeye could deal with the body, and he could get to the paperwork later. He smirked, paperwork. The ambulance drove quickly, and the girl lay still, twitching at times when someone touched her. She had lost alot of blood. The vehicle reached the hospital and he walked to the speed of the strectcher so he did not hurt her girl had released him when she was wheeled into the operating room. Docters rushing in and nurses out.

It seemed as if hours had passed before a nurse walked toward Roy, who had slumped into a chair in the waiting room. Light was begining to filter through the blinds.

"Colonel Mustang?"

He stood, nodding. "Yes, how is she?"

The nurse had a troubled frown. "There seems to be a problem."

"What is it?"

The nurse hesitated for a second. "We ran her blood into the database."

Okay, no big deal. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"She doesn't seem to exist."

* * *

I seemto like cliffhangers. Oh well, I hope you did enjoy, and please review. I feel so lonely not receiving a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer- Do not own, just love. :) I hope you all enjoy. PLease, PLEASE, please review. I would love some comments. So this chapter is not gruesome, but the following is.

* * *

Roy blinked, obviously confused. "What do you mean she doesn't exist?"

"There is no record of her in the alchemist database."

"Well what if she…." The Colonel looked into the green eyes of the nurse, his own onyx eyes darker than usual. "Wait, did you say _alchemist _database?"

"Yes sir." The nurse nodded and handed him a folder, labeled Jane Doe. "We found that once all of the blood had been washed off her body, face and hands, we found something peculiar."

"Peculiar?" Mustang asked, taking the folder and opened it. Pictures of the girl's injuries were inside. All cuts, bruises, punctures and scrapes. He didn't see anything unusual about them. "How, peculiar?"

The nurse frowned, flipping to a different page in the folder. It was several pictures of the girl's hands and the nurse continued. "We found that alchemy circles had been carved into her hands and then we found skin colored tattoos of the circles had been done over top of them."

Mustang scowled. _How had he not noticed? _The nurse stayed silent as he thought_. Had Doil targeted her for a reason? Did he know she was an alchemist? What kind of alchemist? If he, a Colonel in the army, hadn't noticed, he doubted Doil would have noticed. Why had she not used alchemy to escape?_ "How are her wounds?"

"She lost a large amount of blood, but no severe internal damage to her organs was done." The nurse took the folder back, flipping through the pages. "The head wound was not as bad as it looked, but the damage was severe enough that 58 stitches had to be sewn. She will have to remain in hospital for a short duration, Doctor Juft signed the papers.

"Roy nodded thoughtfully. "She is out of surgery then." The nurse nodded a slight frown on her face.

"He had to end prematurely. She woke up in the middle of the surgery and ripped open her side struggling. We couldn't sedate her, but we moved her to a private room." The nurse replied.

"Is she allowed visitors?"

"Only army officials." Roy smirked and the nurses blushed, nodding quickly. "You can speak to her if you like sir."

"Thank you nurse-"

"Kennedy."

"Nurse Kennedy." Nurse Kennedy nodded and tucked the folder under her arm. She motioned for him to follow her as she moved away. The nurse led him down several hallways and to a room that had the curtains drawn across the window. She knocked on the door and opened it. Pulling back a wall of curtain around the bed, Mustang entered and shut the door behind him as the nurse spoke to the girl. The patient was dressed in a hospital gown, leaning back against the pillow, eyes watching them as they walked in. The light was dim enough not to bother the girl's eyes, but that they could all see without squinting.

"Miss? Miss, are you awake?" The nurse's voice was overly sweet, like she was talking down to the girl.

"Quite." The voice was harder than Roy expected, it held a slight edge to it. He looked at the girl who had grasped his hand so tightly, and he was rather surprised he had not taken in her looks before. Her shoulder length hair was honey brown, bangs hanging to the side of her face, covering her right eye slightly. Those eyes.

"Colonel Mustang is here to talk to you." Nurse Kennedy said calmly, sweetly. Mustang stepped toward the bed and the girl's eyes flickered to his face. He found himself swallowing, his eyes meeting her hers with an almost timid response. Her eyes were pale blue, but dark, and little specks of gold and green seemed to leap out at him. Those eyes were captivating, but he noted the mistrusting glint in them.

"Flame…alchemist." The girl said, her voice had a slight melody to it, her eyes looking all over his body, his hands, lingering on the gloves her held in his hands. He noticed her full lips, bruised and purple.

"Yes, Colonel Mustang is a very famous alchemist." The nurse said proudly, and she smiled at him. A flirty smile that made the girl raise an eyebrow.

"_Charmed_, I am sure." She muttered, hair falling in her face over her right eye. She seemed to look at her IV with a frown.

"Well, I will leave you to your business Colonel." Nurse Kennedy said as he opened the door, shutting it quietly when she had left. Roy noticed the girl watched the nurse leave, and relaxed more once she had gone, leaning back against the bed. In the light, he saw the girl had freckles, on her face. He found his eyes resting on her face, taking in all it had to offer. Slim nose, high cheekbones, nice sized chin and a strong jaw line.

She must have felt his gaze, since her eyes flickered to his face and held his eyes. He tried to read her eyes, but a small smirk on her face told him what he needed to know. He walked over to the chair beside the bed stiffly, and her eyes followed him.

"Now," He started once he got seated. "Miss you have presented us with a problem." Her eyes dazzled and the smirk turned into a small wry small.

"You want my name."

Roy continued the staring contest. "If you please."

"I don't please." She said, eyes revealing her enjoyment. Mustang chuckled inwardly and decided on a different tactic.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you." She nodded. "You must thank you shooter for me. The woman right?"

Roy smirked. "Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"A good name for a sure shot." Mustang grunted slowly after her comment.

"very suitable." He commented.

"And your self?"

The Colonel blinked and frowned. "What about me?"

"Thank you."

Roy felt that ever familiar smirk reappearing. "You're welcome, er- Miss-….." Her eyes flickered in amusement. She let out a thoughtful sigh, moving a hand toward him. He took it, looking at the circle carved into the palm of her hand. The tattoo was indeed skin colored, and it mimicked the circle on his gloves.

"My name is not important Colonel." Her voice was low, but her eyes remained on his face so much that he felt compelled to look into those blue death traps.

"It matters to me." He replied, me being the military, what he stood for.

"The pack will survive without another dog."

Roy saw the sudden change in her eyes, almost remorseful.

"I am afraid that is impossible."

"Impossible." She echoed lowly.

"Yes. Now I need your name miss."

"_Want_ my name."

Roy blinked at her, smirking. "What?"

"You _want_, not _need_. You don't _need_ me, you _want_ me."

"You have no choice, I am afraid."

She chuckled, a cruel sound emitted from her hurting body. "Isn't that just typical of dogs, barking around orders, never thing of any bastards but themselves. You may think I have no choice, but you are very wrong."

Roy felt her withdraw her hand, looking away, yet he felt tempted by her hurting prettiness. Maybe it was lust or the date he missed. This girl could make up for it in looks. He was about to utter a sound when she barked out and order of her own. "Get out of my room." Roy felt himself blink, who was she to give orders. "I said get out." She said looking at him. Roy stood, leaving the room roughly, a smirk playing on her lips as he left.

Roy found Nurse Kennedy. "Give her something to ease the pain and make her sleep, it is on behalf of the military." He snarled, leaving shortly after leaving the nurse bewildered. Dman girl, after all he had rescued her. He would find out everything.

* * *

PLease review and I hoped you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I do not own FMA I just love it to bits and pieces. _

_Well it has been a while. But lots of crazy things have happened so enjoy the fourth chapter and PLEASE please review. I will bribe you with cookies!!!!_

_Warning! Graphic content. Do not read if you can't handle descriptions of torture. _

_

* * *

_

_Pinpricks. Numb, so numb the heartbeat felt muffled underneath the skin, to the brain. Blood seemed slow and sluggish, air seemed angry and distant. Pinpricks. Numb, so numb the spike could not make more than a pinprick feeling on the skin. Gush. Numb, so numb the wave of red felt like a soft comforting hand. Words. __The blood starts to flow, racing, air getting more frequent, rising to the climax of fear. The security of the numbness state left and the pain became more real, live, present, horrible. The strain of the eyelids opening caused them to be shut again, fluttering, between commands and strength. Words, muffled and angry, causing fear and the eyelids to open. Looking down, the blood running from the legs and feet, and the sides of the body. Dizziness made the eyelids close again. Words, not to the extent s before…but...more…angry….more…hostile….and more……..numb. Numbness settles back in, hunger and the nausea that accompanies it, also entered the feeling of circulated hopelessness. A scream sounded, a cat like, hollow, horrible, eerie scream from another victim. There were several victims, all with holes, scars, hunger pains, broken bones and protruding collarbones and broken souls. A man, woman, and a small child stood tied to great polls. Like fighting bulls, spears hung from every aspect of their bodies. The man was still alive, the child was dead, a spear through it's neck. The eyelids are wide open now, watching the horror, the death, the work of the psycho. The woman had been cut down, her wounds internal, poison and rape had she endured. Her body lay, twitching and contorting as the last dose of a drug as it killed her brain. When she finally lay still,, her open bloodshot eyes staring at the last of her living companions. _

_The eyelids are open, blinking, the brain and its electrons moving faster than before. Fear made the air travel faster, blood pumping quicker. Would__… the next…dead….be……?_

_The man suddenly lashes out, somehow getting more surge of energy, chains on his soul making him angry. The ropes are somehow undone, so he can punch and kick. The mouth tries to speak, but lack of water makes it impossible to warn the man. The guard, torturer, psycho is too strong, he should run. Run, oh the if only the ropes on the arms and legs were gone. As they fought, the eyes watched in horror as the psycho drew a long carving knife, slicing the captive as he fought. It was all too suddenly, the man fell to the ground. The keeper overtop of him, cutting , no…hacking at the failing limbs. The screams, the screams grew loud as the dying scream of a hundred warriors. The mouth opened and a gasp slipped in, the man's limbs landed at the feet. As the eyes watched as pieces of flesh followed… by limbs, screams, and …organs. The psycho must have heard the gasp, because he turns blood making his hands, clothing and knife black. He smiles and a shiver runs down the spine. The man is dead, but the echo of his last scream egged the killer on. He didn't speak, this psycho killer, he walked forward, the eyes watching, unable to look away. The eyes of the psycho are dark and unnerving, chilling to the bone the numbness freezing, fear overtaking. He still carried the knife in his hand, blood dripping into the ocean that was beginning to pool around the toes. When the flesh fell away as the knife sliced through the side. To keep the mouth from screaming the teeth clenched, eyes shut, to hide his hideous face and smile. He runs a finger down the cheek, making a shiver down the spine. He seemed to breathe in the fear as he knelt, his hands empty of the fear causing weapon, resting on wither side of the new wound. His tongue flickered out, tasting the fear running on the blood. The tears that welled up by the eyes make it hard not to give into the psycho. Everything seemed to swirl, an ever moving sphere of an evil smile, his evil eyes, boring into the wounds created. His voice echoing over and over. And then he laughs, laughs, LAUGHS and its cruel intentions. Laughs… LAUGHS… laughs!!! _

Eyelids slamming open she woke up, sitting up fast. The lights were ff and it took her a blink or two to understand where she was. This nightmare was over, he was gone, gone. Shot between the eyes. She had been rescued by the military, she was in a hospital.

Her heart beat was off the map. And she did not want the nurses or doctors coming in. She felt her head, and remembered the cut on her head. Wiping the perspiration off that was forming on her brow, she unplugged the machines giving her the blood and fluid, also the machines monitoring her progress. She pulled the IV out, and the other confounded…..All she needed was to get out, how she hated hospitals, in to the fresh air. The IV or the place where it would have been was now bleeding profusely. Ripping up some of the bead sheet, she tied up the holes where the blood sprang up from like a fountain. She looked at herself and decided the present amount of clothing was not enough to satisfy an escape. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the door, opened it and walked quickly to the nearest, and the first locker room she saw. Making sure no one saw her, she choose the locker at the far end of the room.

A gold lock closed the locker from the outside world. Looking around, she put her hands on the lock, feeling the weight, make and the key hole in the back. Then, she took out a few pieces of her hair, and put them on her thigh. Clapping her hands together, she placed them on the hair and the hair molded into the end of a small key to fit the lock. Able to open the lock and therefore the locker, she opened the lock and quickly assessed the contents and grabbed some pants and a t-shirt. She was unhappy with the fact she lacked underwear, but she would find some. Tossing her gown to the side, she grabbed a pair of shoes and then shut the locker, clicking the lock shut.

Walking quickly out of the locker room, she saw a way out the back of the building, which became another section of the building. Running a bit as she tried to find a hiding spot when footsteps could be heard. She was also bleeding more, the activity making it harder on her wounds, and she stopped by a wall to stop the bleeding. Seeing a soldier walking by, she moved down a different corridor and slid into an open janitor's closet. Shutting the door, darkness filled the room or closet. Feeling some kind of cloth and she used it to wipe away the gaining amount of excess blood off her arms. But, feeling somewhat faint, she knew she should go as soon as possible. And as far away from that alchemist as possible. She knew he was some kind of well known person. Truth was, she had been still groggy from the painkillers when he had spoken to her and she had fallen asleep very soon after he had left the room. She didn't remember the conversation. But she did not need the military interfering with her life. She wanted to go home, but she had no home to go to. It had been destroyed. Opening the door after a few minutes of silence she ran, in the dark and the shadows along the hallways. Seeing an empty room with a window she opened it, running as far as she could as soldiers rushed into the hospital.

She did not know how long she had run for. It had to be nearly midnight now. Night was cool on her skin, and she was still bleeding, she had somehow ripped her side stitches open, and her head was weeping a bit as well. She was not bleeding as heavily now, but it was a steady stream, she had already lost so much blood. Sitting on the roof of an apartment building, snug up against a chimney. She watched the street below, the dim lights of a few flashlights gave away the soldiers patrolling. About 2 men in uniforms walked around every hours for the last hour she had been up here, and it looked like they were leaving for the night. She could only guess they were looking for her. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic and for the first time that day she could think clearly. But instead her eyelids fell heavy, her hands fell away from trying to cover her wounds and she collapsed into a state of sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please give me feedback whenever you feel like it. A hot plate of cookies is waiting for you too. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Other Disclaimer- I do not own FMA I just love it.

So please enjoy Chapter 5 and review. Please review. :) Nothing gross in this one, for all those who shall miss it, awwwwww. :P OKay, anyway please enjoy!

* * *

"GONE! What do you mean she is gone!?" Mustang shouted, slamming his hands down on his desk. He let his glare bore into the young recruit's skull as he sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. The only thing from keeping Roy from clobbering him into a thick pulp. The first assignment the idiot gets and he loses the target.

"The Nurse came to give her pain medication and she was gone sir." The young recruit said trembling with fear. He was holding the girl's file, and the boy's hands were shaking so badly it looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Never mind that now, why was I not informed about this earlier!" Mustang snarled, this was serious.

"I…"

"Spit it out!" Roy snarled, leaning a little but more over the desk, his knuckles white from where he was leaning on them.

"I fell asleep."

Mustang's eyes darkened and he took slow breathes to make sure he didn't lose his temper. Hawkeye opened his door and he glared at her. Leave it to Hawkeye to come in when he wanted to do some bodily harm to someone. "What is it Lieutenant?" He growled from behind clenched teeth.

"The young woman has been sighted sir." She said, eyes flickering from Roy to the recruit. Mustang moved quickly.

"How long ago?" He demanded, grabbing his coat and moving toward the woman.

"At least 15 minutes ago. Someone saw a young woman with dried blood on her clothes walking East." Hawkeye responded calmly as she let him pass, handing him some papers about the location. "A car is waiting for you."

Mustang nodded, taking them and then almost running to the car. He saw that Armstrong and Breda were travelling in cars as well, with some other soldiers. He got into the car, turned it on and drove quickly, turning on his phone. He rang Hawkeye, and hearing her pick up he started barking out orders. "Alert all doctors in t-

"Done sir."

"Oh." Clearing his throat, he turned a corner and shut the phone off. He was racing with anger. Who was stupid enough to run away from a hospital? Especially after being tortured for…. whoever knew how long! How stupid!

As he drove on, he saw how some of the clouds were threateningly dark, and in the distance thunder cracked lowly, like a warning growl. He swore to himself and turned the car sharply down a different street; if it rained they might not find her. Speeding in the general direction of where she was last seen, Mustang counted the time between the thunder and the lightning.

She looked up when she heard the thunder, and she looked around for a place to hide from the future rain. She kept a hand on her side, it had opened up while jumping from the roof earlier and she was trying to keep some pressure on it. She bit her lip, feeling the first drop of water hit her face. Her hair lifted when the slight wind hit it. As she walked along the ally's and their comforting darkness she could not help feel more secure in. As she walked, her thoughts wandered, some questions and some statements keeping her emotions swirling.

Yes, the military had rescued her from the killer's clutches but also recognized the circles in her hands. She did not remember how they got there, but she was stuck with them and had learned how to use them.

She had not given away her name, which was a relief. She liked to keep her own name a secret. Jaquylin. Jaquylin Tompse. A young runaway girl from a shack in the destroyed area of the world, between the border and Ishbal. Jaquie had come to the city for work, and found herself one at a small floral shop on the high side of the military compound. She was surprised that she had not seen any of the military there before. Jaquie knew that the people who worked with her must have reported her missing. She did not know who the man, woman and child were, but she either had to find their family member for her own peace of mind and then try and forget these horrors. Jaquie thought she knew why he had targeted her, she had acted cold to people, impervious to pain, not physical pain but mental and soulful pain. The bodily harm she had endured did not phase her, she just retreated back into the depths of her mind and soul. It was only after he made her bury the limbs of the bodies and then cook the limbs and organs did she feel queasy. I that had hardened her too, the sight of him made her sick. Nothing seemed important at that moment, she had witnessed death before, yet never in such a way.

She also remembered a woman, oozing sexuality, talking to this psycho just before the military had been alerted. The woman walked slowly, very seductively, and she had a strange mark on her chest, where the dress allowed cleavage. At that time, she had no idea what they were saying, but it was obvious they were planning something. The psycho had blindfolded her then, giving her instructions. She was told to scream, on command, since her body was too numb to feel the external pain. So, he told her to scream and she had screamed. Flinch when the knife is on your skin, scream when you were cut, and scream, scream, scream when you would be stabbed in the side. It almost made her forget he was a killer the way he laid out these gentle instructions. Then he turned right back into the psycho in an instant.

And they had been a different location than before, different from where the others had died. Much less secluded and almost more deliberate. He knew the military would be coming, and he had told her how to react when they came. Just how to react to each name spoken, but she had not remembered, she was shaking too much and dreading the touch of his hand on her face and lips. A thing his frequently did…or had done.

Jaquie yawned, she was tired and she stopped to lean against a wall in the dark.

Her stomach growled and she knew she needed to find some food and some medicine too. Pain killers and a needle, she could stitch herself. Under no circumstances would she go back to that death trap, that hospital. She hated them, and the doctors that worked in them. Jaquie shook her head, she could not think of that now, it was all behind her, also she had more important needs at the present time.

Turning her head sharply, she shrunk into the shadows as a car sped by, with a driver wearing a uniform. She didn't know it, or the person, but it was enough to scare her, enough to make her run. As soon as the last car had gone by, she ran across the street, heading back the way she came. Walking slowly, she felt more rain drops on her face and she stopped to look up at the now dark sky. The rain stung her head in all actuality. Jaquie put a hand on the wound and continued waking. She saw a large apartment building that stood along the line of other buildings. The roof was flat and looked a fair distance away. Which was perfect in her opinion. Taking a deep breathe she started off, trying to avoid people as she walked to her destination.

* * *

Yay Done! So I hoped you liked it and if you review you get a cookie....and if you liked it you get a soul cookie. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own or write any the Fma, I juts love it and write fan fictions....

So, here it is, the 6th chapter. Ugh, I am so tired today, so my cookies are not available for those who give reviews. So how about some skittles, tase teh rainbow after you revew this chapter or eat them while you read the new chapters. :P

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Rain poured down on the car as he arrived back. Mustang got inside as quickly as he could, he didn't like being wet all that much. Closing the door he took off his coat as he headed for his office. They had been searching all day, and not one of them had found any trace of her. Hawkeye was on the phone, writing down something for which he had no interest as he entered his office, shutting the door. He sat heavily on his chair, running his hands through his hair. One woman should not be that hard to find, especially for him. He groaned, he needed coffee if he was to go back out. Just the thought of the girl in the rain, half starved to death, lost enough blood to revive another human, and freezing in the rain made him even more angry. "Damn foolish." He said, founding the desk with a fist as the door opened. Hawkeye approached the desk like he had not done anything and held out a piece of paper.

"What is it Hawkeye?" Mustang groaned out the words.

"A break in was reported-"

"What does that have to do with anything." He snapped, placing his head in his hands. Hawkeye didn't seem phased, but she did pause in the path of her speech.

"Supposedly around 4 pm. There was several blood stained pieces of clothing that had been left and a black pair of pants, a black shirt and some bandages stolen. Apparently this person used the spare key to get in. The homeowners got home half an hour ago and reported it." As Hawkeye finished speaking she turned and started toward the door. Mustang rose quickly, and took hold of her elbow. Hawkeye turned to face him slightly.

"Riza, I…" Roy held her gaze, both of their eyes flickered with a forbidden emotion for a split second. Hawkeye seemed to grasp his unspoken apology and let hey eyes linger on his for a moment longer. The silence seemed to go on forever, until Roy broke it, leaving Hawkeye o walk back to her desk as he returned to his own. Mustang looked at the piece paper she had placed on his desk almost with him noticing. Again thinking about questions he could ask, or rather reprimanding the girl. He pictured the girl in his mind. Her honey brown hair, and those intricate blue untrusting eyes that seemed to hate his very presence, yet he did not forget the way she had held onto his hand in the ambulance. Also he could not help but frown at the memory of her bruised lips, the scraps on her body and the horrible scream she had _uttered when Doil had cut her skull and stabbed her side. Mustang had heard screaming before, Ishbal had forced him to hear and witness horrible sounds. Roy knew she was attractive, even though he had so many other women fawning over him, but…woah, how did Hawkeye come into all of this? That flicker of emotion makes me wish things were different. _

"_They said you wanted to see me?" A snotty voice said and the Colonel turned to see the blonde alchemist that frequently got under his skin so easily walking into his office. I bristled. _

"_Yes" I responded, picking up a file as I cleared my throat and tossed it in Edward's direction. "All available members of the army were called to respond to a hostile hostage situation. A young woman whose name, age and credentials are unknown at present was rescued, brought to hospital and then escaped." Edward raised an eyebrow and shrugged. _

"_So." _

"_Why weren't you at the scene if the crime?" I demanded. _

"_I was busy." _

_To keep from completely pulverizing him, I asked again. "Why weren't you at the scene of the crime?"_

"_None of your business." _

"_It is my business, I am your commanding officer." Oh no, I sound like I have to convince myself. I straighten my back, this little punk isn't getting away from me. "I said where were you?" I snarl at the calm young man. _

"_I don't have to tell you." _

"_You have no choice I'm afraid." _

"_Isn't that just typical of dogs, barking around orders, never think of any bastards but themselves."_

"_What?" I ask, as Edward's face changes shape, size and gender. A different person is sitting across from him. _

"_Get out." _

"_W-"_

"_I said get out!" The girl screamed, blood pouring down her face, that same blood swallowing up the desk. Dark black coloured blood. Screaming, screaming. Get out, get out! _

_"We aren't really all that different are we Mustang, we both have the same job, so why don't you learn to enjoy it. Let the taste of destruction run on you senses."_

"_Get out!" _

"_You never could save anyone, could you Mustang. Only destroy, or murder."_

"_Isn't that just typical of dogs, barking-"_

"Sir?"

"_Get out." _

"Sir?"

"_Charmed, I'm sure." _

"Sir?"

Mustang was somewhat awake, he groaned feeling a hand on his shoulder. He groaned again, seeing the girl in his minds' eye.

"Sir?"

Bolting upright, he tried not to yawn. "Wtal, waht- ahem- What is it?"

The night guard moved to the other side of the desk, now that his superior was awake.

"It is near 1am sir, The lieutenant said not to disturb you when you had the door closed but you fell asleep. I didn't realize until you shouted."

Him, sleeping on the job? Bah, nonsense. Roy chuckled wryly and stood. "Thank you, but lets just keep this between us, alright." He said, trying to make his voice seem harder than normal.

"Yes sir." The night guard responded, turning to leave. "Don't forget your umbrella Sir. It's raining pretty hard out there."

Mustang nodded, part in gratitude and part in frustration. He could not believe he had fallen asleep. Putting on his coat he grabbed an umbrella as he left his office, shutting the door behind him. He looked out the window by the door, it was raining quite heavily, so heavily he would have to take a different route home. Roy pushed open the door and muttered as a splash of water his him. He really didn't like getting wet.

The thunder cracked above his head and sheet lighting flashed. He mumbled as he stepped into a puddle, getting his pant leg wet. Roy shook his leg, trying to get the excess water off, the lighting flashed and a movement caught his eye. He looked around. He had to have been walking for an hour now. Roy counted after the thunder crashed and before the lighting flashed again and again a movement caught his eye up ahead of him. It was a figure, a human figure, and it was curious that someone would be running around in a downpour. Mustang continued walking down the street the same way, hoping to pass the person, but the rain made it hard to hear any footsteps besides his own. As the lightning flashed, Mustang heard a small gasp and the figure rain front of him, splashing him as they ran.

":Hey watch where your going!" He yelled, looking at his cloths. As he looked up he saw the figure standing there, too far away to get a good look, but near enough to seem something of them. The figure turned their head as the lighting flashed again, the woman's hair clung to her face and neck. Her chest moved quickly and that was all he saw as the person sprinted in the remaining light. Mustang vaguely saw the shadow move in the darkness. He continued walking, wondering, "Who could be stupid enough to be out in the rain?" At this late at night, or morning even?

As he walked along he could not understand why someone would allow their wife,, sister or daughter out in the pouring rain, why they would not give her a coat at least, Or why the family had not phone to say their family member was out in the pouring rain all alone, missing from home….As the thought crossed his mind he stopped, turning himself around. Mustang started to run, hoping he had not lost track of her again.

* * *

Done, I hope you enjoyed. :P Please review.


End file.
